Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization (simply referred to in the show as freezing), is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. This is Piper Halliwell's first power beginning in Season 1. thumb|left|Piper's stance when she "freezes" time Originally, this power was activated by Piper by fear or panic, during which she either flicked her hands and "froze" the target. Originally she could only freeze objects in the same room as her (if indoors) or that were in her direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When she was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that her powers had, but it can be noted that she was able to freeze a truck and a baby stroller moving on the otherside of the street from her front door step, giving her a considerable range. Over time Piper was able to freeze people and objects on command. Piper was initially scared of her power, considering that she was a jumpy person and could accidentally freeze someone, but as she grew more skilled at using her ability, she could freeze without needing panic as a trigger, could unfreeze a target, could freeze someone for longer, and could freeze or unfreeze desired objects or parts of an enemy without affecting the rest of her surroundings. This power advanced for Piper so much that she was able to almost completely freeze a Triad member. Piper also learned how to freeze good witches, something she couldn't do in the beginning of the show. In the future, Piper accidentally freezes an entire city block; if she tried we don't know how far she could have froze or for how long. Aside from the obvious limits of range the type of being that is to be froze may also affect how well this power works. For example, from the start of the season Piper was not able to freeze good witches or upper level demons. Still over time and as her powers developed she overcame these limitations. Piper froze Billie at one point mid-way through Season 8 and she also froze a member of the Triad whose powers surpass many if not all upper level demons. However, Piper said that she couldn't freeze them for long and the Triad was clearly starting to unfreeze slightly when she unfroze them herself a minute later. The Triad can freeze people as well, which seems to only affect good magical creatures. In season 8, Piper uses this more offensivly sometimes, usually in conjunction with her combustion power or demonic attacks. For example, in Still Charmed and Kicking, while disguised as Wyatt, she froze an energy ball in mid-air and then blasted the demon that threw it into the frozen energy ball, which vanquished him. Later, she froze two Triad members and a fireball, and after Paige orbed one in front of the fireball, she unfroze him, vanquishing him and allowing her to vanquish the second one with her Molecular Combustion power.thumb|300px|lwft|A video of piper freezing various things. Correct Term This is sometimes incorrectly called Temporal Stasis, which means "stopping or balancing the flow of time", although Temporal Stasis is sometimes confused as the actual name for the power (which it is not) it just describes what it does. In the Season 3 episode "Exit Strategy," it was revealed that this power works on a molecular level by taking away kinetic energy from molecules ("slowing them down") to the point where they become motionless and was hence correctly termed "molecular immobilization". Personal Gain In a broad sense throughout the series we see Piper attempt to use this power once for personal gain. When at a beverage supply store, Josh takes the last bottle of Calera Jensen which Piper needs for a coq au vin recipe. She freezes him and is tempted to take it but then decides it's the wrong thing to do. (Is There A Woogy In The House?) Piper also uses the power to freeze regular humans a few times throughout the course of the series rather than for magical threats but most of the time it is so she think things through or prevent accidents, thus it can't be considered personal gain. She also uses this power for sexual purposes mentioned by Leo in Blinded by the Whitelighter . Calerajensen.jpg|Piper freezes Josh Image:Piperpowerwork1.jpg|Piper uses power to prevent glasses from falling to the floor at Quake 2x01-piper-freezes-jeremy.jpg|Piper freezes Jeremy. ("Witch Trial") Thumb_Charmed214_646.jpg|Piper freezing fire Image:PiperImmobilizesCamera.jpg|Piper freezes a camera (Power Outage) Image:Freeze Dagger.jpg|Piper freezing an athame PiperFreezing.jpg|Piper freezing in Run, Piper, Run. PiperPrisoner.jpg|Piper freezing a prisoner in Run, Piper, Run. Patty freeze 5.jpg|Patty freezes Leo (also intending to freeze Piper) List of Users Good Users *Piper Halliwell *Melinda Warren *Patricia Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell (possibly) *Monkey Piper (after being injected with Pipers blood) *Priscilla Baxter (possibly) Evil Users *Curtis Williamson (after being injected with Pipers Blood) *Mabel Stillman (Stolen from Piper Halliwell) *Matthew Tate (Shared Piper Halliwell's power) *Nigel *Zahn (traded a human's soul for this power) *The Source (Stolen from Piper Halliwell by the Hollow then Extracted it) *Cole Turner *Zankou (Stolen from Piper Halliwell) *Pilar - Copied/Stole Piper's powers. ("Repo Manor") * Evil Piper in the Parallel World Notes * It is debatable, whether or not Priscilla Baxter possessed this power, or Molecular Deceleration. There is no proof for either of these powers. It's each to their own. * In the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve" Piper (costumed as Glinda, the Good Witch) was able to channel her immobilization power through her toy wand and froze the Grimlocks by waving it at them. * This power may be the most useful out of Melinda Warren's powers, able to evade any form of attack with a simple hand gesture, as well as buy you time from a demonic attack. 2uysxm1 (1).gif|Piper freezing Grimlocks 4i59750.gif|Piper freezes Cole. EnergyBallFreeze.gif|Piper freezes an energy ball M 68a16b45e5dfe885b5dc5f43b8f17ca2.gif|Piper freezing energy balls. Piper freezing Chef Moore.gif|Piper freezes Chef Moore Temporalinhibition.gif|Piper freezes an athame. piperzukunft1.gif|Piper freezes the whole block. Trivia * Holly Marie Combs said on one of the bonus features that her oldest son, Finley, runs around the house making the same hand gestures as she did when potraying Piper, at the same time, yelling "freeze!". See Also * Molecular Combustion * Molecular Inhibition * Molecular Deceleration * Temporal Stasis * Piper Halliwell Category:Powers